


Leggo My Eggo!

by kyloxreytfa (Amethyst214)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fantasy Costco, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For the Win, How Do I Tag, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, Minor Injuries, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Violence, Rey Needs A Hug, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst214/pseuds/kyloxreytfa
Summary: The world is heading into Corona Chaos! Ben Solo just wants to safely replenish his supply of Eggo Waffles from his local Costco. Rey Andor just needs one more box of Eggo happiness from that very same Costco. OH No - there's only One Eggo Box left! (Fluffy Modern Reylo AU, Inspired by a Tweet)
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Leggo My Eggo!

_ "...and remember to get the toilet paper! Your father forgot and now he's regretting the chilli he asked for dinner last night…what? What's that Han? I'm talking to Ben...hold on Ben, honey, just a sec…" _

Ben sighed and held his phone slightly out of reach of his ear as his mother's pitchy voice continued to shout replies to his father. From the sounds of it, he was giving orders from the upstairs restroom. 

A jostle to his phone elbow quickly reminded Ben of where he was and to keep moving. 

Costco. 

A Costco in the middle of what should have been a productive work day at the labs of Chandrilla University, yet here he was trying to replenish his home supplies while the world seemed hell bent of recreating The Black Death 2.0

Holding his phone closer while his mother continued to have a shouting exchange with his father, and pushing his half-filled cart along with the masses, Ben reached out every so often to grab items he knew he could need for "voluntary" quarantine, or at the very least their replacement, seeing as it was already slim pickings.

It was only a Wednesday. 

As he turned down the frozen food aisle, Ben nearly dropped his phone in dismay.

Empty.

Shelf after refrigerated shelf stood empty. 

Sweeping his eyes back and forth, Ben frantically searched for the one yellow box that he knew contained happiness, was the entire reason why he came here instead of no-parking-left Wal-Mart. 

The epic 60 count box of Eggo Waffles. 

Feeling his anxiety rising, he searched for the 48 count box, empty.

Negative on 24...except...no, wait a minute…

THERE.

A single, lonely yellow box, slightly dented, sat on a shelf about his chest height. 

24 count Eggo Homestyle Waffles.

Acting on pure instinct, he opened the glass door and reached inside, at the same time a smaller arm circles around his arm. Their hands touch. His left hand grips the box while her small right hand lays on top of his wrist, with a biting grip. 

She hisses at him, "Let go! I need this…" She tugs at his wrist, "For my...my children!".

Ben felt himself grow warm under the cool mist emanating from within the freezer. 

His gaze quickly flicks over this...young woman's... head to see two wide-eyed grown males standing next to her cart. A tall (albeit still a head shorter than Ben) black male in a burgundy and gold sports tracksuit emblazoned with CHANDRILLA UNIVERSITY across the front, loudly sips from his Costco drink container. The second male in matching tracksuit stands at shoulder height to the first, with a deep tan and dark curly hair, both ears pierced with diamond studs. The latter is watching the events unfold in front of him with a death grip on the handlebar of the shopping cart.

He felt a sharp tug at his wrist still attached to the box and Ben snaps his attention back down at the women. He glares at her wild Hazel eyes. Her tawny hair in messy buns...three messy buns...on top of her head. Even her mustard yellow blouse is an affront to his "Navy is the New Black" aesthetic.

She hisses again, but struggles to remove his hand, "I. Said. Let. Go!"

Ben blinks and then smirks as he lowers his voice so that only she can hear, "Ma'am, leggo my eggo."

The last thing Ben hears before the world sharply spins into nothingness is her feral screech of "ARSEHOLE!".

* * *

Coming to, slowly, Ben blearily blinks the grogginess away from his eyes and tries to recall how he got here...wherever _here_ is. 

Was he not just at Costco?

His body feels as though it weighs as much as blocks of cement. Probably buried under a few too.

A sharp inhale and watery "Oh _Ben_!" pulls his focus to his right, where the worried face of his mother, Leia, swims into focus. 

"Ma? What are you doing here?" He croaks out. He tries to swallow to clear his throat, but everything tastes like sand. Ugh, Gross.

He moves to raise himself up a bit further and immediately regrets it. Sharp shooting pain runs up and down his body, emanating from his groin area, where he notices a large mountain of ice is resting. 

"What the..?!"

"Oh Ben! Honey, sweetie, don't move too quickly! The Doctor said he would be right back to see if the swelling went down!" Leia reached across Ben's wide shoulders and gently tried to push him back into the reclining position he was in. "I was so worried when I heard the scuffle over the phone!" Leia had now turned to busying herself fluffing his pillow and adjusting the blanket under him. "I came here as soon as the news broke out on tv..." She smoothed down the collar of his dark navy blue Henley.

Sitting back on her chair at his side, she reached forward to adjust his long-sleeve and grip his hand between her two small ones, "To think that...that vile woman...would attack you, my sweet baby boy, for waffles! _WAFFLES_!" She kissed his knuckles and sniffled, "What is this world coming to…"

Ben felt as though he was someone else, watching from within his body. Listening as his mother continued to babble on about his father trapped in the upstairs bathroom, the toilet paper and face mask scandals, the rising cost of Amazon delivery. Watching as a doctor, two nurses, and a police officer entered the room. He felt himself, distantly, nod his head as the Doctor asked if he was feeling any better and if he would like to talk to the officer. 

Ben hardly dared to even breathe as the nurses stepped forward and checked a monitor behind his head, then the warmed ice packs were removed.

The nurses added a fresh layer of ice packs after the Doctor examined him, speaking to his mother and the officer, who was busy scribbling notes.

Ben couldn't tell if he felt cold from the fresh ice or embarrassment that all these people were watching his...lower...body parts...get examined.

The warm touch from the hand of one of the nurses on his shoulder slowly brought him back into the room.

"Are you alright?" She frowned slightly, sparkling blue eyes scanning his face. Her nametag read CONNIX. 

"Um..er…" Ben found himself at a loss of words. Struggling to even string a thought together.

"Mr. Solo…" The Officer began from the foot of the bed, only to be cut off by his mother's sharp "It's Ben. His father is Mr. Solo."

The officer shared a look with the bemused Doctor and then scribbled a note in his notebook. "Oh, my apologies Mrs. Solo…" 

"It's Senator Organa."

Heavy silence.

"Right, okay…" The officer gruffly cleared his throat before starting again, "I am Officer Djarin and I will be taking your statement on events that occurred…" He squinted down at his notes through his green trimmed reading glasses, "...six hours ago at half past noon, at the Costco located on - - "

"Would you like some water?" Smiling-too-brightly Connix was back in his field of vision, offering a pink straw that was sticking out of a large water container. Ben leaned forward to take greedy sips. A real lifesaver. 

Beyond her the Officer gave a long suffering sigh that sounded similar to the word " _Unbelievable!_ ". 

The Doctor cleared his throat and Connix helped Ben wrap his hands around the container, before retreating with the other nurse out the door.

"Doing OK there Ben? I didn't see anything earlier that would indicate a head injury but...may I?"

The rest of the doctor's sentence was directed at his mother, who quickly apologised and rose out of her seat to speak with poor Officer Djarin. 

The Doctor took a small flashlight from his pocket and shined a bright beam into Ben's eyes, checking this way and that, asking Ben to look in different directions.

"Hmmm, might have a minor head injury from the fall. You'll have to stay for an overnight test just in case - -"

"Absolutely not! My son will come home with me and we will monitor his recovery!"

While the Doctor and his mother negotiated what was best for his health (which Ben knew would be a lost battle when his mother sunk her teeth in…), Officer Djarin sidled over to his left side and held up a piece of paper with a note on it:

_ Do you feel safe going home to your parents? Blink 1 for Yes, Blink 2 for No. _

Ben was slightly startled, but pointedly blinked twice. Officer Djarin gave a curt nod and then loudly asked to speak with the Doctor.

As the two men spoke outside, Leia fussed some more with the bedding. "Dr. Andor says you might have some mild bleeding during the healing process and to not engage in any sexual - -"

"OH MY GAWD! MA! STOP!" Ben nearly shouted, a little bit of water from the bottle sloshing onto his shirt.

Covering his burning face with the hand not holding the water bottle, Ben felt his day couldn't get any worse. 

But of course, as what happens when such observations are made, the universe answers in kind.

"What in the world. .?" an awed Leia half turned towards the sounds of a scuffle outside the door. They watched through the large window as Officer Djarin and Dr. Andor tried to bar a woman from coming into his room. She was wearing a mustard yellow shirt, whitewashed jeans, and had three messy hair buns. Her right arm was in a sling, while her left gestured furiously between herself and Officer Djarin.

Ben could only raise a trembling hand and point at the young woman, "It's _Her_! The girl!"

Leia gasped and marched to the door, throwing it wide open. Pieces of the argument filtered through into the small pastel peach room.

" ...if you would just let me - -"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but my orders are to keep you safe and as far away from this gentlemen until we can review both statements and - -"

"Rey, my darling, you were supposed to stay with Mama while I tended to my patient - - "

" _Papi_! This isn't fair! I only want to - -"

"What the hell is going on here?" Leia's cold voice halted all further discussions.

Ben watched as the girl, Rey, turned tomato red and looked down at the floor. 

Dr. Andor reached towards Rey and started to gently turn her away from the door, "My daughter was just leaving. She will not impede on the investigation - -"

"Investigation?! Papi, no! I just - -" Rey twisted out of his reach and shoved past Leia into the room. "MA'AM!" Officer Djarin bellowed while Dr. Andor helped steady Leia against the door.

"I'M SORRY I KICKED YOUR BALLS! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!" Rey shouted at Ben as she stood before him, her red face covered in tears, snot, and one of her hair buns coming undone above her shoulder. She took a deep, shuddering breath before holding the arm in the sling with her uninjured hand. "I'm so sorry!" she squeaked out as she threw herself into the seat Leia had vacated, "I don't...I don't know what came over me!" Using her uninjured hand, she swiped furiously at the tears pouring down her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm so sorry please please _pleasedontsueme_!!" She collapsed into herself, full body wracking sobbing.

Ben felt his face and ears burn all the way down to his toes.

"Hey...hey now...don't...don't…" He tried to reach towards her, but she only seemed to break down into more tears.

"I only just started at Uni! I'm only a freshmen! I have no bloody idea why I said I have kids, but I don't…" She clutched her face and heaved fresh tears.

Ben glanced back up to find Dr. Andor looking at his daughter, mortified. Officer Djarin was halfway out the door, mumbling sternly into his shoulder radio. Leia gave a concerned squint at Rey, her arms crossed over her chest.

Ben sighed and closed his eyes, reaching across to Rey. He poked her elbow that was resting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey…" he stage whispered, "I've been told the...er...family jewels...are safe, so I guess the only thing we need to worry about now...is…"

He watched as Rey blinked up at him, her eyes red and swollen behind glittery lashes. "Is what?" She hoarsely choked out, lower lip trembling.

Ben smiled softly, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Rey gurgled a laugh as she rocked back, her uninjured hand reaching up to muffle her wet giggles. "What?!" 

He heard, dimly, his Mother scoff " _Really_?!" and Dr. Andor say a hurried prayer of thanks. Officer Djarin's clipped tones requesting a word with both his mother and Dr. Andor. 

Ben reached for the box of tissues on the small table Connix left for him and passed them to Rey.

"Here, can't have you turn me into a Dark Ages Zombie or vice versa…"

A very wet sounding snort from Rey was the only reply he got as she accepted the peace offering of tissues. 

Turning away to give her some privacy, he carefully adjusted himself into a more upright seated position, holding the strategically arranged ice packs in place.

When he noticed her trumpeting sounds were slowing down, Ben turned back and offered a sheepish grin. 

He was gifted with the sight of a million watt smile from Rey, her eyes still puffy and pink. But oh her smile, her smile and laughter seemed to be pure sunshine.

As pure as the box of Eggos that now probably sat in someone else's cart. 

Ben closed his eyes and sighed before glancing back at the door, where his mother was smiling at Dr Andor and pulling a checkbook out of her purse.

Rey's smile dropped slightly, "What is it?"

Ben chewed his lip before glancing back at Rey's hazel eyes...were they more green now?

"I was just thinking about how  _ awesome _ it would be to have some waffles and a 6 pack of Corona right now."

Rey's eyes widened slightly before she caught the slight shaking of his shoulders and twinkle in his brown eyes from his barely suppressed laughter.

"You!" She swatted his hand that was nearest to her, "You really had me there!"

Ben's barking laugh joined her tinkling laugh and together they laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"Good to see you are all enjoying yourselves…" Leia said brightly as she stepped into the room, not bothering to knock on the door.

Ben immediately hushed, certain that he would need to request more ice thanks to his constantly burning embarrassment. Rey covered her mouth and hiccupped, turning to face the diminutive, yet mighty, Senator as she walked up to his bedside.

"Ben, Dr. Andor said you are to remain here overnight for some testing. There is also a risk of contamination from this virus everyone is talking about, but I doubt it." She eye-rolled and gestured towards the young woman sitting across from him, "Rey, is it?"

Rey nodded once.

"Don't worry about us pressing any charges, I spoke with your father and we came to an agreement."

She gestured at Ben, "Ben here is currently enrolled in the doctoral mechanical engineering programme at Chandrilla University. He needs a research assistant and I'm told that you are currently in the Honours Bachelor and Masters combo for the same programme?"

Rey side glanced at Ben and blushed behind her sleeve covered fist, nodding again. 

He felt warmth bloom in his chest where his heart was starting a rather rapid rhythm. Ben was sure his ears matched the red of Rey's chipped nail polish.

"Smart girl! It's settled then." Leia clapped her hands excitedly, "Once this epidemic nonsense is over, you'll be Ben's new research assistant." 

Seeing Rey’s wide eyes glance back towards the door, Leia waved her hands as though waving away the officer standing outside the window, glaring at the group within.

"Oh hush, Officer Djarin didn't agree at first, but I was able to convince him this was a more suitable outcome for all parties involved, especially since I sit on the board for my alma mater..." She winked at Rey, who seemed to have stopped breathing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go have a word with Jyn, your mother."

She adjusted the strap of her designer purse, blew a kiss and wink to Ben, then waltzed out of the room, the door closing in her wake with a soft click.

Ben peeked at Rey through his fingers and the two burst out into laughter. 

Rey then brightened up, flashing her sunny smile, and held her hand out towards him, "So, about that snowman?"

Ben smirked and took her small warm hand into his larger one, squeezing it lightly, "Ah, but first, waffles!"

**Author's Note:**

> 💖Thank-you for reading 💖  
> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter 💖
> 
> (Thank-you Bea for listening to my 3am cabin fever brainstorming💖💖💖)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @KagomeHime369 or lurking in various discord chats✨
> 
> NOTE: This story was inspired by a tweet about the absurd shopping situations witnessed around the world in response to the COVID-19 virus.  
> My goal was to write something funny and cheerful while we navigate this mess together ❤ It's fiction, pure escapism, fantasy. 💖  
> Please remember to follow the health rules, wash your hands, and practice safe social-distancing!😷❤  
> (Oh, and enjoy the waffles 🧇✨ )


End file.
